


Insatiable

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-20
Updated: 2007-09-20
Packaged: 2018-02-04 23:54:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1797958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	Insatiable

Title: Insatiable  
Author: [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
Word Count: 100  
Rating: PG  
Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snarry100/profile)[**snarry100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snarry100/)'s challenge: #74: Animagus  
Warning(s): None.  
A/N: No spoilers.  
Beta: [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Insatiable

~

“They’re gone,” James said, turning away from the garden.

Lily smiled. “Dad _did_ suggest we visit another day,” she said, clearly not surprised.

“Wonder where they are?”

Peering at a guilty-looking squirrel and a nearby hawk, Lily smirked. Unusual behavior for normal animals... “They’re probably doing something... intimate,” she said.

James blanched.

Once they left, the squirrel became a messy-haired brunet.

“They’re gone,” he called to the hovering hawk.

Regaining human form, Severus replied, “Finally.”

“Now, what were we doing?” Harry asked, sly.

Severus smirked. “You’re insatiable.”

Harry chuckled as he pulled Severus close. “After all these years you’re surprised?”

~


End file.
